User talk:Super7700
Welcome Hi, welcome to Via SEricaria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Beelim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Beelim (Talk) 02:36, October 8, 2012 'Responses to your Responses' Hello, here are some responses to your responses! "Giving chariots to all factions is incredibly inaccurate I'm afraid. The only western factions that used chariots at all in the time frame of this mod were the Seleucids, Achaemenids, Pontus, some Celts, and possibly the Etruscans (I have seen references of them using chariots, but I don't know if they were still using them by 350BC). I'm pretty sure that the last time the Greeks used chariots in warfare was during the Mycenaean era." Well, chariots are accessible only for those with Solar worship. I recall that the Greeks only have Monotheism and Sacred Mysteries for religions, so they don't get them. I checked, and chariots are only available for: Chu, Sunga, Korean Confederacy, Srivijaya, Rome, Macedon, Carthage, Egypt, Baktria, Armenia, Kush, Numidia, Garamantoi, Aksum, Turks, Scythians, and all European barbarians. So there is no need to worry about that. This mod is in WIP, mind you, and my biggest problem is getting the resources needed as well as sorting out late-era Rome and Greece. "Sorry, I didn't realise that your mod started at 350BC, I thought it started at 300BC." Gotta admit that I got lost on that one, I vaguely rememberd that it was around 350BC or something like that. "The Etruscans adopted early Hellenic tactics such as the phalanx, but I doubt that they adopted late Hellenic units such as Pezhetairoi, Thorakitai and Hetairoi." Oh no, not at all. Those three units are available only to the Greek factions (currently Macedon and Greece, and possibly Egypt too). You can let go of rorarii and hoplites as the Romans once the tech requirements for them are satisfied. "By the way, what are the ages in Via Serica?" The traditional age structure in Via Sericaria is being abolished, because I spoke to some Total Annihilation players and they told me that they HATED Age of Empires greatly because of that. They also think that winning games through peace is cheap, so I have no choice but to listen to them on that. So, instead of requiring certain ages, players are forced to research various technologies and build structures that would reflect the circumstances that would allow access to their required units: for instance, solar worship is required to access chariotry. It seems weak, but it's the only way forward. To see this mod off the ground would require lots of resources which I simply cannot afford for now. The biggest nightmare is that since this is a non-RoN mod, we have to create all units from SCRATCH - downloading them from Civfanatics is not enough, we also have to convert them to .dae format so that they can be used by a Spring-friendly engine :P Beelim (talk) 04:08, October 8, 2012 (UTC)